La Pierre de Lune et l'Ambre
by MortalMelancholy
Summary: Valter obtient tout ce qu'il désire... même quand c'est un archer et qu'il faut attendre avant de le voir briller comme l'Ambre. Résumé Nul. Rated M pour Miam a souhait.


Valter se souvenait de la première fois où il avait vu ce jeune garçon, cet archer, un des ennemis jurés des wyverns et des pégases.

_Tremblant, sur la défensive, sa peur ne faisait qu'augmenter l'ego de la Pierre de Lune. Valter était un homme à la fois puissant et effrayant. Et les guerriers du ciel l'étaient de base. Mais face aux archers, ils n'étaient rien d'autre que des humains. Sauf que là, cet archer avait peur : peur du regard rouge sang empli de sadisme et de perversité. De cette chevelure bleue verte qui serpentait sur l'armure de glace, armure qui cachait cette peau blanche. Il était une proie à la fois facile et à la fois redoutable Mais Valter n'avait pas agi. Il l'avait laissé partir, préférant le moment opportun pour le capturer._

_Il Fallait attendre… et Valter était patient._

_« Le fruit n'était pas assez mûr »_

_ La chasse était le jeu préféré de Valter, et il était également un maître dans la matière. Surtout quand il s'agissait de ce jeune archer qu'il avait vu dernièrement. Et il le suivait depuis le ciel, attendant qu'il s'isole pour l'affaiblir et l'attraper. Valter savourait chaque instant à traquer ce jeune garçon. Il le désirait, il désirait cet archer, le posséder, lui montrer qui était le plus puissant entre la flèche et la lance du ciel. _

_Il avait attendu longtemps avant de pouvoir mettre la main sur sa nouvelle proie. Valter était la Pierre de Lune, et sa proie était aussi précieuse que lui… mais cette pierre rare lui semblait être difficile à déterminer, mais il le saurait, tôt ou tard. Mais une chose était sûre et certaine : cette petite pierre émergeante était à Valter, et uniquement à lui seul, personne d'autre ne l'aurait, cette pierre était bien trop précieuse pour être partagée. _

_« Ne jamais laisser l'oiseau fraichement attrapé s'envoler. »_

_ Il l'avait attrapé, et il l'avait emmené dans un endroit où il était sûr de l'avoir à lui tout seul, où il était sûr que son archer ne partirait pas, ou il était sûr qu'ils ne seraient que tout les deux._

_Les jours avaient suivi et ils avaient pu faire plus ample connaissance… enfin… façon de parler. L'archer refusait de donner son nom à Valter, c'était la Pierre de Lune qui l'avait attrapé, c'était lui qui l'avait enfermé et c'était lui qui regardait le jeune garçon avec un regard plein de désir. Le jeune garçon était loin d'être dupe. Il était face à un guerrier du ciel, un chevalier Wyverne, un ennemi redoutable, en particulier Valter, capable des coups les plus tordus qu'ils soient…. Mais avec le temps, et étant de nature curieux, l'archer voulait en savoir plus sur Valter et sur la raison qui l'a poussé à l'attraper et à le garder pour lui, la seule réponse qu'il reçut n'était d'autre que « un peu de compagnie », mais ceci ressemblait à un mensonge._

_« Encore un peu de temps… et il sera là… »_

_ Les jours se suivirent de plus en plus lentement, laissant souvent le jeune archer et Valter seuls dans un grand silence pesant. Le désir de possession de la Pierre de lune était beaucoup trop grand. Il fallait le faire savoir à sa proie… et celui-ci aurait alors la réponse à ses questions…_

Valter se souvenait de tous ces moments passés avec sa proie… alors qu'en ce moment même, il le dominait sur le lit. Allongé de tout son long sur le lit, l'archer semblait à la fois effrayé et hypnotisé. Effrayé par le simple regard cramoisi de la Pierre de Lune, mais hypnotisé par ce corps blanc couvert de balafres qui se tenait au dessus de lui.

Valter, quand à lui, admirait le corps nu et légèrement frêle de sa proie, il admira le visage fin de ce dernier, les courts cheveux de l'archer étaient légèrement éparpillés sur l'oreiller, les yeux du jeune garçon –de la même couleur que les cheveux- contrastaient aisément avec les joues légèrement roses. Irrésistible fut le premier mot qui venait à l'esprit du guerrier du ciel. Aisément, il rapprocha son visage de celui de l'archer, leurs lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres de se toucher, mais leurs souffles se mélangèrent dans l'intimité des deux hommes. Ils étaient tous deux face à face, les mains de Valter se baladèrent pour se trouver de chaque côté de la tête de l'archer, l'empêchant de faire quoi que ce soit. Mais ce dernier ne semblait ne pas vouloir réagir…

-On ne réagit pas ? demanda Valter, intrigué

-Que suis-je pour vous ?

-On veut vraiment le savoir ?

L'archer ne répondit pas mais ses lèvres tremblaient semblant vouloir dire quelque chose, et ses joues étaient devenues rouges.

C'était trop pour Valter, il embrassa sa proie avec fougue. Enfin il pouvait savourer ce moment tant attendu. Pouvoir toucher une peau douce, pouvoir caresser ces cheveux, pouvoir l'embrasser. Sa langue pénétra la défense de celle de l'archer et rencontra son clone. Elles se rencontrèrent et dansèrent au rythme de leurs souffles, à un rythme effréné.

Les mains de Valter se baladèrent de part et d'autre du corps de l'archer, le faisant frissonner, elles titillèrent les tétons du jeune garçon, la langue du guerrier du ciel les suivaient faisant pousser un gémissement. Les mains de la Pierre de Lune croisèrent la verge légèrement gonflée de l'archer, elles l'attrapèrent et s'amusèrent à faire des mouvements de va et vient. Le jeune garçon pencha la tête en arrière, un cri de plaisir légèrement rauque émergeant de sa gorge. Son souffle devenait de plus en plus rapide. L'archer passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Valter, ce dernier eut un rictus. Il était mûr. Il était devenu aussi précieux... Que l'Ambre. L'archer eut un orgasme.

Leurs visages se firent face à nouveau.

-Tu es aussi précieux que de l'Ambre… avoua Valter

-Pardon ?

-Tu es comme l'Ambre… tu es rare, et quand on te tient, on ne veut plus te laisser partir. Je te veux pour moi seul.

-Ai-je vraiment le choix ?

Le sourire de Valter devint plus grand, il tendit la main droite devant la bouche de l'archer, par instinct, ce dernier lécha les doigts qui se présentèrent à lui. Et pendant ce temps, Valter écarta les jambes de son Ambre.

« Tu es mon Ambre, je suis la Pierre de Lune, Le jour et la Nuit »

Un intrus se glissa dans l'archer, c'était l'un des doigts léchés précédemment. Ce dernier hoqueta de surprise, suivi par un soupir. Un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier. Le jeune garçon se cambra tout en agrippant les draps violement, quand à Valter, il s'amusait gaiement avec les tétons de sa proie avec sa langue, son second bras passât tout autour de ce dernier, l'empêchant de s'enfuir. L'archer était sa proie, il ne le laisserait pas partir. Les doigts se retirèrent, ils se regardèrent à nouveau.

-Quel est ton nom ? questionna Valter

Le jeune garçon se resta impassible, il finit par lui répondre.

-Wil.

La Pierre de Lune sentit ses lèvres s'étirer. Il était définitivement à lui. Il colla le corps de l'archer contre lui, écarta ses jambes et le pénétra. Un hoquet émergea de la bouche de l'archer. De tout son poids, Valter se colla au jeune garçon, passant ses bras autour de la taille de Wil et nichant sa tête dans le cou de ce dernier. Son bassin entama un mouvement de va et vient violent et totalement fou. Le corps de Valter se mit à danser en synchronisation avec son bassin. Serrant de plus en plus l'archer contre lui, le dominant totalement. Son désir allait se réaliser ! il était à lui, et à lui seul ! tout de Wil lui appartenait : sa voix, sa peau, tout. ! il était son Ambre ! il était sa pierre précieuse ! et pour le prouver, il se mit à mordre violemment l'archer au cou, jusqu'à ce que le sang se mit à couler. Wil ne pouvait rien faire, juste laisser Valter mener la danse. Un cri de douleur et de plaisir surgit dans la pièce. L'ardeur atteignit son paroxysme puis baissa tout doucement après les deux orgasmes qui avaient survenu au même moment. Valter se retira et s'allongea de tout son long et de tout son poids sur Wil, il nettoya le sang fraichement coulé avec la langue, faisant frissonner à nouveau l'archer.

Ils restèrent là l'un contre l'autre, le silence s'installa.

-Tu es à moi… déclara le chevalier Wyvern.

Pas de réponse… peu importe, du moment que Wil était avec lui… Valter passa ses doigts sur la marque de morsure présente sur le cou de l'archer… preuve qu'il le possédait. Preuve que Wil était l'Ambre… Son Ambre.

Quand à la supériorité des archers ou des guerriers du ciel… c'était difficile à savoir.

**Valter From FE8 and Wil from FE7 © Nintendo**

**Text by Queenie**

* * *

><p>J'ai osé faire ça?! Un ValterWil... c'est sorti tout seul ce pairing... (et pis avec les discussions de fou que j'ai eu avec ma chère Wilwy Waylan J'étais obligée)

Alors oui, on pourrait considérer ça comme du viol... je ne suis pas douée dans ce domaine, le seul truc que je voulais exploiter c'était la possession...

Je vous avoue un truc... PAS EVIDENT d'écrire sur Valter. sa personnalité est si folle (c'est pour ça que je l'aime)

une chose est sûre : Rath désapprouve ce texte!

Sinon allez y pour les tomates

Sinon pour tout dire : on ne sait pas vraiment où Valter a planqué Wil...

Sinon je regardais "le super bêtisier de l'année" en écrivant ce texte

ALLEZ LES COUPLES DEBILES DANS FIRE EMBLEM!


End file.
